Knight in shining armor
by kschmidtsacutie
Summary: Logan Mitchell has been through a lot. He's always been alone, until the new kid Kendall knight shows up. they are partnered up for a project can it spark something. or will Logan have to continue to suffer ? slash kogan warning: abuse, violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So I know I'm in the middle of another story but I wrote this a while ago and really wanted to publish it after I saw how well my other story neighbors was doing. So if you haven't already read it you should totally check it out! I really like this story because truthfully I love helpless Logan. Sow without further ado here is the first chapter to knight in shining armor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. I only own the plot. **

Sometimes I really wish I had a mom... someone who could protect me from him. The only problem is I had one at one point of my life, I mean I sort of remember her like the fact that she had long straight black hair, or had big brown eyes like me and weirdly enough I remember her crying more than I remember her smiling bet it was dad's fault, he probably did what he does to me to her. She left this world or at least that's what my grandma said before she left to. So now that I'm older I know that my dad either beat her so badly she died or she killed herself to get away from dad. But it's not fair... She's supposed to protect me.

I remember the first night my dad came into my room saying were playing a game I think it was about a year after she was gone. We still play the game about once a week but now I know it's not a game is my dad raping me. When I was 14 a freshman in high school, I learned the game we were playing wasn't really a game. I've tried to fight him but I'm week and if I do he hurts me worse. So I stopped fighting. Now I bet your thinking now why don't you just tell someone? I thought of that to the fact is he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. I know he's serious because he's almost killed me 5 times already. He just doesn't care about me. Well now that you know how fucked up my life at home is, let me tell you how school is. So basically I'm super smart, which is a horrible thing to be in high school. Why you may ask because everyone bullies the "nerd". As if I don't get enough of that at home. You know what I don't need a mom I need a protector...

Why does everyone hate me? I thought as I replayed what happened to me this morning." You little shit," was all I heard before my dad slapped me across the face. Just like every other day, it was 6:30 and I've already pissed my dad off. "Get out now" he yelled. I grabbed my phone and back pack and made my way out of the door and to the bus stop. The bus stopped right in front of my school, breaking me out of my thoughts. I thanked the driver then got off. Another day in hell, I thought as I walked through the front doors. I got to my locker; I began to put in my combination until someone slammed my head into the locker. "Well, what do we have here?" someone said behind me, Dak, I turned around and was amediantly punched ,one right after the other, he just kept going until Ms. Wainwright was right behind Dak yelling at him.

"Logan, sweetie why don't you go to the nurse?" was all I heard so I got up and wandered to the nurse's office." Oh my, what happened to you?" The nurse asked sweetly, "I … um got into a fight". I replied quietly," okay, let me clean you up" she said. I was cleaned up and ready to go to class in ten minutes. I had to hurry to get to class because class had already started. I walked into class and everyone turned towards me. I quickly gave my teacher my pass then hurried to my seat. "Students" Mr. Griffin began then waited for everyone to quiet down. "Class you're going to be doing a project and partners are required. I will be assigning the partners "he said and everyone groaned except me. He then began to announce the partners. "Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight" he announced.

I began to look around because I had never heard the name Kendall Knight before, I noticed a blonde, green eyed boy smiling at me. Wow, he was beautiful; I gave him a small shy smile then turned my attention back to Mr. Griffin. I felt Kendall's eyes on me the rest of the class. The bell rang and I gather my things and made my way to the door but before I could leave someone grabbed my wrist, I turned and was staring straight into Kendall's beautiful emerald eyes. "Are … you Logan?" he said I nodded, he smiled wide then put a crumpled up piece of paper in my hand then walked out of class. I quickly uncrumpled the paper and read the words "text me" and a phone number. I pulled out my phone and entered the number then headed to my next class not wanting to be late. I found out that I have 5 classes with Kendall.

As soon as the bell rung I was out the door. I started walking to the park nearby because I knew I couldn't go home yet after about five minutes of walking I made it to my favorite spot in the park.I sat down on a bench and pulled out my notebook. I sat there for god knows how long before I heard a semi-familiar voice say my name. Kendall "Earth to Logan" he said. "Huh" I questioned.

"I asked what you were doing?" he replied

"Oh well I'm... writing" I said

"Writing what?" he quickly replied.

I closed my notebook and then replied "nothing, so why are you here? I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm just walking, clearing my head"

"What time is it?"

"12:34"

"WHAT! shit I got to go. Bye Kendall" I said as packing up and walking away not waiting to hear Kendall reply. "Bye Logan" Kendall said quietly

"Where the hell have you been?" my dad yelled as soon as I walked into the house.

"I'm sorry dad I wa" he cut me off by slapping me. My hand quickly flew up to my stinging cheek "you little shit," he yelled before he began to assault me. "Dad please stops... your hurting me" no matter what I said he didn't quit until I was a trembling, bleeding mess on the floor.

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter to knight in shining armor. I really hated doing this to little logie but I promise it will all get better! Lots of love **

**-Sky**


	2. I need someone

"What the hell are you still doing here" I heard someone slur, I only grunted trying to fall back to sleep. My eyes shot open as I was kicked in the stomach, "Get your lazy ass up now!" my father exclaimed making me flinch. I got up as fast as possible, which apparently wasn't fast enough for him because he turned and punched me in my stomach. "Dad" I exclaimed he gave me a sick smirk before saying "get up before you late for school" he smiled then added "make sure you come home right after school, I have a surprise for you". I ran up the stairs after nodding to him, it wasn't until I got to my room that I let the tears welling in my eyes fall.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and cleaned myself up before noticing how badly bruised I was. I had a black eye, spit lip and a bruised cheek. I went back to my room and got dressed finally looking at the clock, I was already late for school. I ran to school because the bus took too long. I entered the class and everyone was paired up with someone "how nice of you to finally join us" Mr. Griffin stated. "go sit with your partner" he continued, only then did I notice the blonde boy sitting all alone. I sat next to Kendall muttering a quiet "hi" and I was met with a "hey" before he added "are you okay?" hesitantly. Something about Kendall made me want to break down and cry in his strong arms, have him tell me I'm safe now that he will protect me but I could be wrong he could always turn away and never look back. I barely know this boy yet I want to trust him with something I've never told anyone. He'd probably laugh at me call me weak maybe even punch me a little bit you know just for fun.

He looked like a jock, are kinds don't mix well jocks are supposed to beat nerds up not be friends with them and they most definitely don't fall in love with them. Whoa, hold on Logan who said anything about love? You've only know this guy a day and your already talking about love? Wow I'm clingy! "Logan?" Kendall said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yea?" I responded, "are you okay?" He asked again. Just lie I thought immediately lie was always my first thought, "Yea, I'm fine, it's just from some stupid bully. So what are supposed to be doing?" I asked realizing Mr. Griffin had stopped talking. "We're picking a war to do a history paper on" Kendall simply stated. I nodded "what war?" I asked him, I knew about them all oh the perks of having no friends. "How about civil?" Kendall asked shyly I only nodded; he looked so cute when he acted shy. "Do you want to come to my house after school?" he asked shyly again, he needs to stop or love will come in to play. "Ugh, I can't family things you know... stupid parent ha" I awkwardly chuckled before turning towards my desk and pulling out a paper. when I turned back to him I noticed the weird yet hurt look on his face, think Logan think..."But I can come over tomorrow?" he nodded his eyes brightening, "sounds good" he said happily making me wonder just who is Kendall knight?

The bell rung before we could even begin working, we stood and collected our belongings well we were walking out I uttered "I'll text you later" before smiling and heading to class. Second, third and fourth period were very uneventful except me staring at Kendall in fourth. I walked into the lunch room and decided against eating when I saw the slop they were trying to pass of as food; I turned around and walked to the library. I found an open couch and pulled out my notebook, I began writing and about five minutes passed before someone tapped my shoulder. I look up into emerald eyes, "Are you ever not writing?" I heard an angelic voice questioned. I thought for a second before saying "Huh I don't know" well shrugging me shoulder, he chuckled, and aww even his chuckling is adorable. STOP IT! I yelled to myself mentally. "Logan?" he asked damn it I lose myself in my thoughts to much! "Yea?" "I asked if you were ever going to tell me what you write" at this point I realized he was sitting next to me on the couch. "Maybe" I said hesitantly. "so what's the family thing your blowing me off for?" he questioned... damn it don't panic again "My dad and I" I started then paused not knowing what to say "are going shopping" I uttered totally embarrassed that that was all I could think of. He looked confused but still nodded. "What are" he was cut off by the bell I quickly got up and took off to my class luckily I didn't have 5th period with Kendall, maybe he'd forget by 6th? I doubt it.

I was too busy to notice the brunette I was about to run into. "Shit" I exclaimed when his elbow came into my bruised stomach as we fell. "I'm so sorry" I mumbled trying to help him up, once we were both standing I realized how much he towered over me less than Kendall but more than my dad. The fear started to creep up my throat. "Dude, calm down, I'm fine, are you okay?" he asked surprising me "yes I'm fine "I said with a slight smile the fear slowly leaving. "I'm James" the tall brunette said well sticking out his hand, I shook his hand well saying "Logan" "I've seen you around with Kendall knight right?" I nodded "he a cool guy, one of my best buds" James said before breaking out into a giant grin. The bell rung signaling we were late, "gotta go" we said at the same time then chuckled slightly.5th period went by quickly, 6th 7th and 8th I noticed Kendall staring at me strangely. As soon as the bell rung I practically ran from the school to stay away from Kendall.

I felt bad lying to Kendall but I couldn't tell him the truth. I walked into the house closing the door quietly trying not to alert my dad. I wanted to just try and have a snack before he attacked me. "Logan" I heard him yell and I groaned inwardly, "Yes?" I called out wondering what he wanted. "I made you lunch" I shuffled over to the fridge; I opened it and saw a simple ham sandwich and glass of lemonade. Thank you" I yelled out not wanting him to get angry, I ate it not wanting to get myself into any more trouble than I would already be in. I winced when I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen a sadistic smirk gracing his face. "Thank you dad" his smirk got wider when I said that, maybe I shouldn't have eaten that... My dad came closer and started to kiss my neck as my vision started to blur "Did you like your lemonade? I made it myself" I heard him whisper in my ear, I shivered no not the good shiver that's filled with pleasure, this shiver was filled with fear and disgust. Let's go upstairs I heard my dad say before picking me up and carrying me I couldn't even protest something bad was happening. I remember making it up to the third step, before everything going black...

I woke up three hours later to an empty house my head throbbing and freezing looked down and realized I was naked and laying in my dad's bed. Shit he did it again; I should have never trusted him making me food. It's been so long since he's last drugged me, that I forgot his tricks. I tried to sit up and only then did I realize the other part of my body that was in pain. I slowly stood up and examined my body and surroundings. My clothes were torn up and thrown throughout the room in no orderly fashion. I walked out of the room and crossed the hall, to find some close in my roomie looked through my dresser for baggy pajamas. My dad always calls me a slut when I wear tight close, he also shows me how sluts are treated, I shivered at the memory of that dreaded night I heard the door slam and a bottle hitting the floor as I finished pulling on my shirt, being glad I was already clothed I don't need a repeat of whatever happened well I was "out". "Logan you better be in bed or you'll regret it" I heard my dad yelled before I heard heavy footsteps. I turned my lights off before running and getting into my bed and pretending to be asleep. I heard my door being opened and my dad looked in, muttered something under his breath before closing the door. I cried myself to sleep just like every other night.

_Yeah, I could really use the protector…_


	3. Hello Guys

Hello guys….

I have something I need to tell you all.

I don't want to lie to you anymore.

I have written some of my best work for you guys.

Shipping Kogan was really amazing, But…

I feel like I am not a Kogan shipper anymore.

This is so hard to admit but I just have lost my inspiration for my writing. You can not even imagine. I have tried every possible thing to keep my writing and inspiration here but it has slipped out from my fingers.

I'm so sorry.

But…

As of now all of my stories are on hiatus till further knowledge.

There is something not so bad that I would also like to announce. I ship Larry. Louis and harry. I don't know if any of you ship Larry or even really know what it is but I have a wattpad and an Ao3 account that you guys could follow and there just might be some more kogan updates.

I love you all and possibly for the last time I leave you a giant thank you for all your support and kind reviews. Much love.

-Sky xx


End file.
